


Actions speak louder than words

by Lithe



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Bottom Yongguk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, banghim, idk maybe a little kinky, not very sure about fluff but it's there, slight mirror sex, top himchan, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithe/pseuds/Lithe
Summary: Some good old morning sex I guess.





	Actions speak louder than words

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed.
> 
> Moe gaps are great now leave me in peace. Also I got side tracked so this makes no sense but I still post it anyway because this draft is very stale in my folder and explicit is easy to read but difficult to write.

Yongguk’s eyes blink open, slowly, staring into the face of Himchan, whose lips parted slightly to emit warm puffs of air. It’s five in the morning, therefore the room’s still a twilight blue, saved for the neon red numbers glaring from the bedside. Yongguk’s eyes flickers back from the clock back to his sleeping companion, before gently lifting himself up, wincing a little as he sits more upright, then grits his teeth again as he pushed himself out of the bed, stepping over the strewn clothes on the floor and into the bathroom for his morning routine of cleaning up.

Himchan wakes up to the muffled sounds of splashing water and groaned lowly as he stretches, hands trying to reach for a certain warmth beside him, only to find it empty. Slitting his eyes open to confirm, he heaved a defeated sigh and grabbed Yongguk’s pillow to compensate the loss, just in time to hear the water slows to a stop following a moment of silence.

Himchan closes his eyes, ears perking up and listen for the small creak of the bathroom door and footsteps, half dried on the soft microfiber mat he had managed to convince Yongguk that they should have one two weeks ago, then a soft thud on the mattress. Himchan opens his eyes once again, granting him a wonderful view of Yongguk’s broad back, decorated in spots of blues and purples, complementing their current atmosphere. He smiles and reaches out for Yongguk and drags him down, who gave a surprised yelp simultaneously.

“Himchan!”

“Ssh… it’s only five-thirty…” Himchan rumbles against the shell of Yongguk’s ear, making him shudder. “Not so loud.”

“Then stop surprising people.” Yongguk pouts and attempts to untangle himself away from his lover’s strong grip, but no avail. Himchan in return laughs and pulls him in closer, till their bodies flush against each other.

“I just bathed…!” Yongguk grumbles indignantly.

“I bathed when you fell asleep too sweetheart.” Himchan murmurs as his fingers trails down Yongguk’s spine, stopping at the swell of his bottom. “You’re such a dirty little boy aren’t you?”

Yongguk opens his mouth to retort but stops when Himchan taps idly at his entrance. “Naughty boy, cleaning without my permission.” His other hand trails to the older male’s cock, “Tell me, do you think you deserved to come yesterday?” Himchan starts stroking, leaving Yongguk speechless. “Mmh?” He asked again, nonchalant about Yongguk’s situation.

Yongguk struggles and gritted out, “You already had me last night…” But gasped again when Himchan gave a particular harsh stroke to the tip, causing his eyes rolling back into his sockets, he felt the latter’s smile against his shoulder.

“I did, but it wasn’t enough.”

* * *

The early dawns of weekends always start with a heated bedroom exchange; Yongguk’s slender fingers clutching the ruined bedsheets (lord forbid Himchan’s passion for the colour white) and Himchan’s low husky voice murmuring and panting against the shell of his ear, which is already flushed to the tip with desire and embarrassment, trailing down to the neck, back and down his thighs.

Himchan’s body drapes over his frailer frame, sharp deep thrusts and thumbing over his lover’s overly sensitive nipples, resulting in short breathy squeals as Yongguk tries to get away from his merciless teasing but no avail. Yongguk sobs, drained from his third orgasm of the day but still has to keep up because it’s Himchan, his Himchan, the Himchan he loves so much. But Himchan knows his limits, and he has never been denied of any breaks if he needs. Afterall they are so busy, a music teacher and a fashion model, weekends are one of the times that should never be spent without each other, be it sex or just cuddling in their blanket fort watching Disney movies.

“Hi-Himchan…” Yongguk hiccups as the other moved them to a sitting position, Himchan’s back against the headboard and Yongguk found himself staring at their reflection in their bedroom mirror, “No...”

“No?” Himchan asked, giving a particularly hard thrust that sends Yongguk arching beautifully, his leaking cock slapping onto his abdomen, a trail of come connecting, “But your body says otherwise baby boy.” His cock lodged itself deeper into Yongguk’s prostate and Yongguk cries louder, tearfully gazing the sinful reflection and curling his toes in pleasure. Himchan nosed up his neck, signaling Yongguk to turn his head and engage into a sloppy mouthful, kisses full of passion and pure lust.

“I love you,” Himchan whispered as Yongguk climaxed all of a sudden with a scream, come spurting out from his cock and convulses, following by pained little mewls as Himchan continued his erratic thrusts to find his own release. Thankfully it did not take long before his boyfriend tensed under him and shot his load into his awaiting hole.

Their bedroom finally quietened down.

Himchan moves the both of them down to a more comfortable position, cradling Yongguk against his too warm chest, but Yongguk never complained. Instead, he curled up impossibly closer with both of his legs wrapped around Himchan’s slim waist, his cock still rests snugly inside him.

“How do you feel?”

“Horrible, idiot.” Yongguk spats weakly, his heart melting as Himchan broke into his signature toothy grin. “You’re lucky that you’re handsome.”

Himchan giggles, Yongguk wants to hear that forever, despite being slightly older among the two of them, Yongguk has always love how reliable Himchan is, hugging his similar size but lanky body close, but when he buries his head into Yongguk’s chest and whines cutely, Yongguk wonders if his lover’s sexiness is just an illusion. He sighs and plants a kiss on Himchan’s forehead.

“Good morning love.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Actually cringed at my works but this gotta go


End file.
